


Almost touching the stars

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lot of fluff, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Sconfitto Drakken, Weisz decide di rendere il favore a Laguna, ma, grazie a Shiki, lo Spirito dell'Acqua si ritrova catapultato sull'Edens Zero.Weisz si divertì a canzonarlo e a battibeccarsi con lui ancora per un po'. Sembrava che tentasse di non fargli pesare la sua condizione. Anche se a modo suo.Tutta quella gentilezza lo mise quasi a disagio, perciò dopo qualche minuto, Laguna ritenne di essere pulito e uscì dalla vasca.-Se vuoi restiamo ancora un po'... - lo trattenne l'altro.-Se ti senti in debito, non farlo. Non ho bisogno della compassione di nessuno, conosco la mia posizio- non finì la frase perché Weisz gli afferrò il piede facendolo cadere di nuovo nella vasca. -Ma sei cretino?!--Ah, ecco, adesso ti riconosco.- Weisz rise -Guarda che non lo faccio mica per te. Mi piace guardare le stelle da qui.-E ciò detto, usò un telecomando per spegnere le luci.Con la sala quasi del tutto al buio, sul soffitto l'universo intero sbocciò alla loro vista.Laguna trattenne il fiato ed anche il biondo rimase in silenzio colpito. L'effetto era sempre quello, non importava quante volte lo vedesse.-Resti?- domandò Weisz.
Relationships: Laguna/Weisz Steiner
Kudos: 2





	Almost touching the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Questa fanfiction è il seguito di Lacrime e sangue, per capire meglio cosa succede, vi consiglio di leggere anche quella ^^ Grazie alla mia partner in crime per il supporto!! Thank you Devileyes!!

_Almost touching the stars_   


  
  
  
  
  
  
Laguna non rimase a lungo in contemplazione della caduta della Belial Gore.  
Pochi attimi di raccoglimento, poi voltò le spalle a tutto quanto.  
Non era rimasto più nulla in quella nave spaziale, in quella città di dolore, che valesse la pena proteggere, per cui aspettare, dal momento in cui Drakken Joe era stato sconfitto.  
Quando Shiki Granbell aveva colpito Drakken, Laguna aveva provato un brivido, un forte contrasto di speranza e disperazione. Per anni era stato il suo intimo confidente, l'unico a cui l'Alchimista Oscuro avesse aperto uno spiraglio al suo dolore più segreto. Lui aveva sempre sentito, pur non vedendole, le sue brucianti lacrime.  
 _-Non posso... venire sconfitto... così... - aveva detto, lo sguardo perso nei ricordi dolorosi di un passato che aveva sempre messo all'angolo, che aveva deciso di cancellare._  
Il senso di libertà che Laguna provava in quel momento, fu intorbidito dall'amarezza.  
  
  
 _Shiki Granbell si ergeva su Drakken Joe in pieno Overdrive. Spaventoso, come lo era il pirata quando era costretto a ricorrervi, ma al tempo stesso differente. L'uomo era caduto supino e boccheggiava penosamente, con gli occhi spalancati al soffitto di cemento. Laguna aveva tentato qualche passo verso di lui, ma era stato fermato con una canna di fucile premuta fra le scapole. Era Weisz Steiner ad impugnare l'arma. Non aveva detto nulla, ma non c'era stato bisogno. Aveva alzato le mani in segno di resa._  
 _Ma Drakken, Drakken no._  
 _Lui non aveva voluto arrendersi e buttare al vento tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato, tutto ciò per cui aveva sporcato la sua anima._  
 _Con uno sforzo sovrumano si era rialzato e aveva afferrato la ragazza, Rebecca. Si era aggrappato agli abiti di lei e l'aveva strattonata. Era caduto in ginocchio e aveva continuato a farlo._  
 _-Rimandami indietro!- aveva ordinato -Rimandami indietro!-_  
 _La ragazza era rimasta paralizzata dal terrore, gli occhi puntati sul volto di quell'uomo contorto in una smorfia terribile e al tempo stesso così penosa._  
 _Dopo tanto tempo, finalmente il cuore di Drakken era stato esposto, quel cuore che Laguna aveva potuto vedere solo grazie a poche lacrime solo una volta, per errore._  
 _Poi accadde tutto troppo velocemente._  
 _Uno spuntone aveva trapassato da parte a parte la schiena dell'Alchimista Oscuro, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal volto di Rebecca._  
  
  
Laguna si appoggiò alla parete, sfatto e affranto.  
Il caos regnava, la polizia spaziale stava compiendo arresti in ogni angolo, presto avrebbero trovato anche lui. Ma non poteva farsi prendere, c'era un posto in cui voleva andare assolutamente.  
-Qui ce n'è uno!- sentì urlare.  
Era stanco, stanco di tutto.  
  
  
 _Con orrore non era riuscito a smettere di fissare la mano di Drakken che ricadeva a terra, mentre il corpo si abbandonava all'indietro._  
 _Laguna aveva sentito le proprie urla venir soverchiate da un'odiosa risata._  
 _-Che patetico!-_  
 _L'Elemento della Terra era emerso da una delle pareti dell'hangar uggiolando e sbattendo i denti in preda al delirio, il volto distorto in una smorfia._  
 ** _-Drakken Joe, sei patetico!-_**  
 _Stava godendo di ciò che aveva fatto. Stava godendo! Ma c'era anche rabbia nel suo volto ed era incontrollata, così come lo era la sua perversa lussuria per il dolore altrui._  
 _Perché non aveva pensato che sarebbe potuto accadere?_  
 _Perché?!_  
  
  
-Perché mi ero illuso avessi il controllo... lo avevi sempre, su tutto... -  
  
  
 _La realtà era che che quel controllo di cui Drakken andava tanto fiero era sempre stato un'illusione ed era andato perduto insieme al passato che il pirata desiderava cambiare._  
 _ **-Sei patetico!-** aveva continuato a berciare Daichi **-Come ha potuto una merda patetica come te impormi di controllare i miei istinti?!-**_  
 _Drakken Joe aveva chiuso gli occhi, con rassegnazione e dolore dipinti in volto._  
 _La Terra continuava ad urlare ed insultare, profondamente offeso da colui che considerava un uomo crudele e di ottimo esempio, un uomo col pugno di ferro e grandi ambizioni e capace delle più sublimi torture._  
 _-E ora... ora è solo questo che sei? Mi fai vomitare!-_  
 _Urlava e urlava, aveva alzato il piede per infierire sull'Alchimista Oscuro e continuava ad urlare come una bestia._  
 _Poi silenzio._  
 _Laguna lo aveva trapassato con una lama d'acqua, uccidendolo._  
 _-Avrei dovuto farlo molto prima.- aveva mormorato, prima di cadere in ginocchio davanti al corpo di quello che era il suo capo._  
  
  
A quel punto aveva un po' le idee confuse. Aveva supplicato Rebecca o era stato ancora Drakken a farlo?  
  
  
 _-Rimandami... indietro... -_  
 _Seppur intimorita, con le lacrime agli occhi, Rebecca si era inginocchiata accanto all'Alchimista Oscuro e gli aveva messo le mani sul petto, per tamponargli la ferita._  
 _-Perdonami... ti prego... io... non so come si... -_  
 _-Forse Sister può aiutarlo... - disse Shiki._  
 _Non era l'esito che aveva desiderato._  
 _-Cosa posso fare?- continuava a ripetere Rebecca, in panico. Forse non sapeva ancora come riattivare il suo potere, ma quello che aveva davanti, tutto quel dolore era troppo, perché dopo lunghi istanti di panico, era accaduto qualcosa. Su di lei e l'Alchimista erano apparsi i segni luminescenti dell'Ether, che si erano uniti da un corpo all'altro, creando un nuovo tracciato d'energia. La loro luminosità era aumentata sino a generare un'esplosione di luce._  
 _E quando tutto era finito, Drakken Joe non c'era più._  
  
  
"E ora svanisce il suo impero... "  
Circondato dagli agenti dell'Alleanza Interstellare Poliziesca, l'ormai ex Element 4 non aveva più neppure un briciolo di energia in corpo per tentare di farli piangere.  
Forse era il contrappasso per tutto il male che aveva causato.  
Ma non poteva farsi prendere, doveva...  
-LAGUNAAAAAAA!- una voce piagnucolosa riecheggiò nel vicolo e una furia bionda in calzoncini attillati gli si buttò addosso. -SEI UN IDIOTAAAAAA!-  
-S-signorina! Si stacchi da lui!- ordinò un agente, non sapendo bene come comportarsi.  
Le pistole erano tutte puntate su di loro.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua cercò di divincolarsi dalla ragazza e quando a fatica ci riuscì, lei lo fissava dal basso con un sorrisino sghembo.  
-Che diavolo ci fai qui?- esclamò, per poi sussurrare -Steiner... -  
La ragazza, per tutta risposta, si aggrappò a lui con più foga di prima, piagnucolando.  
-'Sta zitto e reggimi il gioco.- aveva poi mormorato, col viso sprofondato sul suo petto.  
-PERCHÉ' NON MI HAI DETTO DOV'ERI? NON MI HAI PIÙ' CHIAMATO, SEI SPARITO!-  
-Signorina, si allontani dal sospettato!-  
-NON POTETE ARRESTARLO! VOI NON SAPETE!- urlò penosamente -La nostra... la nostra bambina è malata... lui... se solo tuo padre sapesse cos'hai fatto per procurarle le medicine, morirebbe dal dolore!-  
E prese a battergli i pugni nel petto.  
-Ora non potrai vedere Gruviachan muovere i suoi primi passi! La sua prima parola è stata papà!-  
E continuò così per diversi minuti, finché non sentì dei singhiozzi.  
Laguna si guardò intorno.  
Piangevano tutti.  
-Idiota... - mormorò sorridendo -Tears Lover... -  
Tutti gli agenti si trasformarono in acqua e ricaddero sparsi a terra in tante pozzanghere. Non sarebbero rimasti così per molto, però, questo lo sapeva. Era l'occasione di tagliare la corda e in fretta.  
-Forza, vattene.- gli disse Weisz Steiner riprendendo le sue sembianze maschili tutto soddisfatto del proprio operato.  
-Perché lo hai fatto?-  
-Così... passavo di qui... - rispose alzando le spalle, poi aggiunse, serio -Non so, credo di aver fatto un sogno orrendo.-  
Laguna restò in silenzio, perplesso.  
-Quello che successo con Drakken Joe, la nostra sconfitta... - Weisz si tenne il braccio destro come ricordando un dolore che non c'era mai stato -Il potere di Rebecca... non so se questo ricordo di un sogno che ho sia una traccia, ma era davvero terribile.-  
Chinò il capo e lo scosse.  
-Anche se una parte non era così male... in effetti.-  
Laguna arrossì un poco e distolse lo sguardo.  
-Devo aver fatto un sogno simile... - ammise.  
Silenzio.  
-Era bello. La parte non orribile, almeno.- confessò il biondo.  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
Dopo qualche secondo in cui nessuno dei due parlava, Weisz gli lanciò una lattina di Sister Energy.  
-Sparisci in fretta, prima che si riprendano.-  
L'acqua, infatti, iniziava a muoversi di sua volontà.  
-Sai dove andare? Hai un posto?-  
-E' una mia impressione o sei molto preoccupato per me?- ghignò l'Ex Element 4 facendo arrossire l'altro.  
-Ovviamente è un'impressione!-  
-Certo, ovviamente.-  
Laguna bevve il drink e si sentì restituire le forze, il benessere lo pervase e sospirò, grato di non sentire più ogni centimetro di sé urlare penosamente di dolore e stanchezza. Ora avrebbe potuto persino avere una rivincita contro Arsenal, ma non gli importava. C'era una cosa molto più importante da fare.  
-Andrò a cercare Drakken.-  
Weisz inarcò il sopracciglio.  
-Sai dov'è finito?-  
-No, so dove sarà.- rispose con aria misteriosa -Ora è meglio che vada.-  
-Allora... - il biondo fece un passo verso di lui -Allora, per quello che successo nel sogno... insomma, quello che non è successo... beh, gra- ** _-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIISZ!!!-_**  
I due si voltarono curiosi e perplessi solo per vedersi piombare addosso uno Shiki urlante.  
-La polizia spaziale ha quasi circondato del tutto la Belial Gore! Dobbiamo sbrigarciiiiiiiiii!!-  
Non ebbero neppure il tempo di reagire che furono afferrati e trascinati in caduta libera verso i boccaporti aperti dell'Edens Zero.  
-Scappiamoooo!- Shiki sembrava divertirsi.  
-Eeeeeeeh?- Weisz fece per vomitare.  
-Eeeeeh? Anche io?- esclamò Laguna, ma anche a lui quasi si rivoltò lo stomaco.  
E dopo l'atterraggio brusco e il warp per sfuggire al blocco della legge, beh, lo stomaco gli si rivoltò sul serio.  
-Ma... che cavolo è successo?- mormorò, con le spalle tremanti e le lacrime agli occhi.  
Weisz fissò il soffitto, sfatto.  
-Non mi ci abituerò mai... -  
Shiki ridacchiò felice. Aveva riportato tutti a casa, nella loro Edens Zero. Avevano salvato Laviria e lei, quando l'avevano affidata ad un agente, aveva ringraziato Rebecca. Chissà, forse fra quelle due le cose sarebbero potute cambiare da quel momento in poi. C'era solo una punta d'amaro in quella felicità...  
-Ma sei scemo o cosa?!- esclamò Weisz tirandogli uno scappellotto.  
Laguna li guardò scazzottarsi, dapprima stupito, poi divertito e un po' geloso della loro naturalezza e del loro legame.  
Sulla Belial Gore non c'erano legami affettivi, solo debiti e favori.  
Anche se...  
"Drakken, spero tu sia riuscito a cambiare ciò che accadde... "  
-Che ci fa lui qui?-  
Weisz e Shiki si fermarono, coperti di bernoccoli fumanti.  
Rebecca e gli altri erano andati ad accogliere i due ritardatari all'hangar, ma si erano trovati a bordo una terza persona.  
A lasciar andare quell'esclamazione stupita era stata Homura. Lei e le altre tre Stelle Brillanti erano in guardia, pronte a respingere qualsiasi minaccia proveniente dal clandestino.  
Rebecca, invece, era rimasta indietro, più meravigliata che intimorita. Laguna le aveva mostrato compassione e anche se quel futuro orrendo non esisteva più, lei lo ricordava perfettamente e non riusciva ad essere del tutto sul piede di guerra.  
-E' stato lui a trascinarmi qui.- disse l'ex Element 4 rimettendosi in piedi.  
-Sì, è vero!- ammise Shiki ridendo soddisfatto di sé.  
-Sommo Re Demone... - iniziò Witch -E' pericoloso far salire a bordo un nemico.-  
-Beh, ma adesso non lo è più, no?- replicò quello -Lui e Weisz sembrano essere amici.-  
-Non esageriamo, eh!- replicò il biondo, imbarazzato.  
-Non è così semplice.- disse Hermit, il cui cuore era in via di guarigione, ma ancora un po' sanguinante. Un conto erano Shiki e gli altri, un conto altri umani, specie se facenti parte di gruppi di pirati spaziali o affini.  
-Se volete me ne occupo io.- sogghignò Sister.  
Moscov fece mosse di sumo a indicare il suo assenso.  
-Ehi, ehi, piano con l'entusiasmo. Tu sei il maiale dell'Eden, non sali di livello se arriva un altro schiavo.- replicò la Vita dell'Eden.  
Homura era, invece, rimasta in silenzio a fissare Laguna. I due si scrutarono per qualche secondo, poi l'uomo porse i polsi.  
-Capisco che non mi vogliate a bordo. Come vi ho detto, mi ha trascinato lui qui, per errore.-  
-Non era un errore.- replicò Shiki, inascoltato.  
-Se volete farmi scendere, non ho obiezioni, vi chiedo solo di non consegnarmi. Mi basta arrivare al prossimo pianeta. Da lì in poi, sparirò dalle vostre vite.-  
Si sollevò un dibattito concitato, ma alla fine Shiki riuscì a spuntarla.  
-Va bene, lo porteremo al prossimo pianeta.- si arresero Witch, e con lei Hermit e Homura -Ma nel frattempo-  
-DOVRÀ METTERE QUESTE!- esclamò Sister, sfoderando un paio di manette pelose.  
-Hai capito che non dobbiamo torturarlo, vero?- saltò su Weisz.  
Laguna parve non farci caso, rimase serio e apparentemente tranquillo. Ma mentre l'androide gli legava i polsi, fortunatamente con manette normali, Weisz notò un'ombra nel suo sguardo.  
Paura.  
  
  
  
Quattro ore dopo...  
  
  
Laguna si svegliò dal suo torpore. Per un attimo non riconobbe il luogo in cui si trovava, poi rammentò quanto accaduto e sospirò, sconsolato.  
La stanza in cui si trovava era in realtà un mini appartamento nella zona alloggi dell'Edens Zero. C'era un bagno moderno e con molte funzioni, la stanza era arredata in modo semplice e standard, ma c'erano numerose impostazioni nei comandi accanto alla porta per personalizzarla a piacimento. Se fosse stato un ospite lo avrebbe di certo fatto, perché tutto quel bianco era così triste, ma lui non sarebbe rimasto lì a lungo.  
Certo, il materasso era comodo. Non come il suo, ma, complici la stanchezza e un pizzico di speranza nel cuore, era finito per addormentarsi appena poggiata la testa sul cuscino.  
Osservò il resto della stanza con molta cura, ma non vide telecamere di sorta, il che lo sorprese. Erano stati così ingenui?  
Beh, certo non poteva andare chissà dove con le manette ai pol...  
Si riguardò le mani.  
Aveva due bracciali metallici, ma erano libere!  
-Finalmente ti sei svegliato.-  
Sulla porta c'era Weisz, con un carrello di cibo e bevande.  
-Ho modificato le manette per comodità. A Shiki non piaceva l'idea di averti come prigioniero... ma se cercherai di fare qualcosa di male contro qualcuno, si attiveranno.-  
-Mi sembra giusto.-  
Il biondo continuò a trafficare con le vettovaglie, mostrandogli dei piatti all'apparenza deliziosi.  
Ebbe un senso di deja vù.  
-Shiki voleva chiamarti per mangiare, ma dormivi così bene che ti ha lasciato stare.-  
-Ah... sì?-  
Calò il silenzio.  
Weisz fece per andarsene, ma poi si fermò sulla porta.  
-Ah, abbiamo le terme, se vuoi, puoi darti una ripulita.  
Un altro deja vù.  
Era come se il destino tentasse di riallacciare i fili spezzati.  
-Ci sono una vasca da bagno e una doccia qui.- obbiettò.  
Weisz rise sommessamente.  
-Sì, ma alle terme ci sono un sacco di altre belle cose da vedere.- disse con aria da intenditore -Anche se adesso non c'è nessuno.-  
Laguna reclinò la testa.  
-Amico, devo ricordarti che sono gay?-  
Il biondo arrossì, ricordando quel "sogno".  
-Le stelle, che hai capito? Le stelle!-  
  
  
Dopo qualche ripensamento e una cenetta coi fiocchi, seppure una cena da prigioniero, Laguna aveva accettato l'invito di usare le terme dell'Edens Zero. Weisz ne aveva tessuto le lodi per tutto il tragitto, ma le sue parole non resero giustizia alla bellezza della sala. Le Terme Edeniche, come le aveva chiamate Rebecca, si rivelarono un balsamo solo alla vista. La vasca era enorme e circolare e al centro aveva un grande albero da cui fuoriusciva non solo l'acqua calda, ma da cui cadevano anche foglie e bacche che profumavano l'ambiente e fornivano anche un supporto medicinale. Ne riconobbe alcune, sapeva che certe piante aiutavano lo sviluppo dell'Ether, ma sapeva anche quanto fossero rare.  
Ma la cosa più bella, fu la cupola in vetro.  
-Dovresti vederla a luce spenta.- disse Weisz.  
Era già mezzo nudo, con solo un asciugamano a coprirgli le grazie.  
Fu allora che Laguna notò che a terra c'erano dei cestini con degli abiti puliti (anche per lui? E con motivi a scacchi!) e dei prodotti da bagno.  
In quello di Weisz c'era un biglietto attaccato ad una boccetta. Il biondo lo accartocciò imbarazzatissimo, ma per dovere di cronaca, è giusto riferire che era firmato "Sister" e che recitava "Ho rubato il gel per massaggi di Witch, castigalo per bene!" con tanto di faccina sorridente alla fine.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua cercò di non tradire l'urgenza di entrare nella vasca, perciò si spogliò con calma, si lavò con cura e poi s'immerse, il tutto con studiata lentezza.  
Intorno vide tracce della presenza di qualcuno. Asciugamani sparsi, sapone, qualche abito e... uno strano aggeggio meccanico distrutto accanto ad un separé di legno che doveva dividere la zona donne da quella uomini.  
Weisz raccolse il rottame con disappunto.  
-Dannazione, Homura. Volevo solo dare una sbirciatina... -  
Un povero drone era stato sacrificato per la causa.  
Il biondo lasciò a terra i resti del suo complice e si immerse direttamente senza lavarsi, poiché, come ammise, aveva già fatto il bagno prima insieme a tutto l'equipaggio.  
-Non ci capita spesso di farlo tutti insieme.- disse divertito. Naturale, quella doveva essere stata un'occasione speciale, in fondo avevano rischiato di non vedersi più.  
Aveva partecipato anche Connor (a quanto pare l'Eden Zero aveva il pilota automatico...) che di solito stava sulla plancia di comando.  
-Sbaglio o prima che mi portassi nella mia stanza il gatto ti ha chiamato professore?-  
-E' una lunga storia.- replicò il biondo -Ma non sono un professore. Forse lo sarò fra cinquant'anni, ma non ci tengo.- poi mormorò qualcosa riguardo ad una mostruosa stempiatura.  
Laguna inarcò il sopracciglio.  
-Io vengo da Norma... - lo disse con un tono un po' malinconico -Sono ciò che resta del pasto di un Cronofago... sono qui solo perché Rebecca ed Happy conoscono il me del presente... che strane coincidenze, il destino, vero?-  
Annuì, ma prima che l'atmosfera potesse farsi pesante, Weisz gli chiese:  
-Piuttosto... cosa volevi dire con "So dove sarà"?-  
Laguna si passò la mano sul collo e poi nei capelli.  
-E' una lunga storia... - iniziò.  
-Oh, beh, il tempo non mi manca di sicuro.-  
L'ex Element 4 intrecciò le mani sotto la superficie dell'acqua.  
-Il motivo per cui Drakken aveva bisogno della ragazza, ormai si capisce... lui è tornato nel passato e ormai ha vissuto la vita che voleva.-  
-Ma allora... perché per noi non è cambiato nulla. Tutto l'universo dovrebbe aver risentito di ciò, no?-  
-Forse perché Cat Leaper è un potere ancora acerbo, così ha cambiato solo il presente... -  
-Beh, fila... anche se Hermit ha detto di aver registrato anomalie in tutto lo spazio circostante.-  
-Ci saranno increspature temporali per tutto il Sakura Cosmos, ovunque Drakken sia passato.- un sospiro -Ormai sono molti anni che lavoravo per lui... - continuò, poi indicò lo shampoo nel cestino.  
-Ma che sono il tuo servo? E' più vicino a te che a me!- protestò Weisz, ma glielo passò.  
-Ah, però, avete bei prodotti qui... - replicò lui ignorandolo, poi riprese il discorso -So che c'era un posto in cui voleva andare se tutto sarebbe andato bene nel suo passato, perciò è lì che voglio recarmi. Se Drakken ha vissuto la sua vita come voleva, ora sarà là.-  
-Seriamente, hai una cotta per lui o cosa?- lo prese in giro Weisz.  
-Guarda che ti faccio piangere.-  
-Come Witch ha fatto piangere te?-  
-Quella non è una donna e neppure un'androide. E' un mostro!- esclamò ferito nell'orgoglio. Poteva ancora sentire i calci che quella pazza gli aveva tirato coi tacchi.  
Quando si dice il karma...  
Weisz si divertì a canzonarlo e a battibeccarsi con lui ancora per un po'. Sembrava che tentasse di non fargli pesare la sua condizione. Anche se a modo suo.  
Tutta quella gentilezza lo mise quasi a disagio, perciò dopo qualche minuto, Laguna ritenne di essere pulito e uscì dalla vasca.  
-Se vuoi restiamo ancora un po'... - lo trattenne l'altro.  
-Se ti senti in debito, non farlo. Non ho bisogno della compassione di nessuno, conosco la mia posizio- non finì la frase perché Weisz gli afferrò il piede facendolo cadere di nuovo nella vasca. -Ma sei cretino?!-  
-Ah, ecco, adesso ti riconosco.- Weisz rise -Guarda che non lo faccio mica per te. Mi piace guardare le stelle da qui.-  
E ciò detto, usò un telecomando per spegnere le luci.  
Con la sala quasi del tutto al buio, sul soffitto l'universo intero sbocciò alla loro vista.  
Laguna trattenne il fiato ed anche il biondo rimase in silenzio colpito. L'effetto era sempre quello, non importava quante volte lo vedesse.  
-Resti?- domandò Weisz.  
La luce delle stelle lo illuminava d'argento, delineando le sue forme, dando a quel corpo che Laguna ricordava di conoscere, un aspetto più innaturale, quasi sovrumano. Eppure così delicato e fragile.  
Distruggerlo sarebbe stato cosa così semplice.  
Ed era così che funzionava la vita, tanto bella ed effimera in ogni creatura.  
Laguna tornò a guardare le stelle sul soffitto, poi l'acqua. Il suo riflesso era oscurato dall'ombra, come escluso da tutto ciò.  
Ormai era un'anima nera, per quelli come lui esisteva il perdono?  
-Dovresti continuare a guardare su.- gli disse Weisz -O sbatterai il naso sui tuoi limiti.-  
Laguna lo osservò stranito e colpito al tempo stesso. Weisz guardava le stelle col sorriso e gli occhi puntati al futuro.  
Quegli stessi occhi che lui ricordava spenti e colmi di disperazione.  
-Non credevo fossi un tipo romantico... - esitò -E filosofico... -  
-Sono un tipo pieno di sorprese, io.-  
-Ah, sì, l'ho notato. Anzi, credo di averlo sperimentato, anche se poi ho combattuto contro un altro mostro... -  
Rabbrividì e Weisz fece altrettanto. Non si sarebbe mai abituato lui a vedere Witch darci dentro a quel modo, figurarsi Laguna che le aveva pure prese.  
Non sapendo bene cosa dire, si mise a fare cerchi nell'acqua.  
A quel punto Laguna decise di affrontare la situazione di petto, perché quei silenzi imbarazzanti lo infastidivano.  
-E' da prima che me lo chiedo... ma non è che ci stai provando con me?-  
Weisz quasi si strozzò con la saliva e nascose metà viso nell'acqua. Ma anche se gli dava le spalle, ormai l'altro aveva visto che era arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
E la sua reazione era stata comunque eloquente.  
-Ah, quindi è così?-  
-Non è assolutamente così!-  
-Non ti senti in debito e non ci stai provando con me, cosa devo pensare?- ridacchiò inclinando il capo.  
-Scusa, non posso semplicemente fare una cosa per qualcuno senza che questo sembri strano?- replicò Weisz, piccato. -Accidenti, ogni volta è la stessa stessa storia... perché tutti hanno così scarsa fiducia in me?-  
-Forse perché sembri tutto tranne che affidabile.-  
-Non ti ci mettere anche tu, dannazione!- esclamò voltandosi di scatto e puntando il dito sul petto dell'altro.  
Un petto nudo e molto invitante. Quando si era messo dietro di lui?! Deglutì e arrossì violentemente per poi indietreggiare di gran carriera. Nella foga, cadde seduto sulle chiappe in maniera piuttosto comica. Laguna gli si riavvicinò e ancora una volta si trovò a fissarlo dall'alto in basso, ma stavolta il sorriso che aveva dipinto in faccia era assolutamente divertito.  
-Sai... - disse mettendo la mano sul fianco e porgendogli l'altra -Dovresti essere più onesto sui tuoi sentimenti.-  
-Io sono sempre onesto su quello che voglio.- replicò lui, respingendolo e alzandosi da solo.  
-Vuoi fare sesso con me?-  
La domanda arrivò così a brucia pelo che lui rispose senza pensarci: -Si.-  
Silenzio.  
Confusione.  
-Cioè, no! Cioè!-  
Laguna sospirò e fece per uscire dall'acqua.  
-Ok, ti ringrazio per il bagno, ne avevo davvero biso- la mano di Weisz afferrò la sua.  
-Sì.- disse nervosamente. -Ma non è una cosa che mi sembra giusto chiedere.-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si voltò piano. L'altro era sempre imbarazzato, ma anche molto serio.  
-Dopo quello che è successo, in questa situazione, sarebbe una cosa troppo egoista.-  
-Cosa? Chiedere ad un prigioniero di fare sesso con te?-  
-... anche.-  
-Chiedere ad un prigioniero di farlo con te perché non sai più se sei etero?-  
Colpito e affondato.  
Annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
-Perché allora non lo chiedi al tuo amico? Shiki intendo.-  
-Chiedere cosa?-  
-Di raccogliere pistacchi... di cosa stiamo parlando?-  
Laguna lo tirò verso di sé e gli cinse la schiena col braccio.  
Weisz si ritrovò così, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Ora che era senza tacchi avevano più o meno la stessa altezza e fissarlo così da vicino... sentire il suo profumo così da vicino... i loro corpi bagnati a contatto... i bacini aderenti l'uno all'altro...  
Poteva sentire la sua virilità contro la propria e fu travolto dall'imbarazzo più totale, ma anche da una certa dose di curioso desiderio.  
Ormai la voce che gli diceva "sei etero, sei etero" era solo una vocina scema nei remoti meandri della sua mente.  
-Tu vuoi farlo con me.- disse Laguna.  
Che era? Si era sostituito al suo cervello?!  
-Non vuoi capire, lo hai già capito. Perciò, vuoi farlo, sì o no?-  
Weisz deglutì sonoramente, poi, anche se imbarazzato abbracciò l'altro a sua volta.  
La schiena dello Spirito dell'Acqua era muscolosa, diversa da una schiena femminile. Muscolosa, ma non in modo esagerato. La pelle liscia e ben curata aveva un profumo così... familiare... e il suo tepore... non era solo il calore dell'acqua, erano i ricordi che tornavano vividi a fargli girare la testa e a confonderlo. A differenza di quella notte, però, era libero. Non c'erano manette, né dolore per lui. Poteva scorrere le mani su quella pelle e soddisfare ogni sua curiosità. Le mani di Laguna facevano altrettanto, ma senza i suoi stessi timori.  
"Probabilmente lo avrà fatto un sacco di volte... " si sentì quasi geloso di questo e, forse per un senso di ripicca, o di possesso, si fece più audace. O forse fu solo perché il senso di libertà era galvanizzante. Accarezzò ogni centimetro dell'altro, dalla schiena al petto. Laguna continuava ad abbracciarlo, così che rimasero uniti per molto, molto tempo. Le loro bocche s'incontrarono e le loro lingue danzarono alla luce delle stelle. Weisz iniziò a sentire davvero molto caldo e inconsciamente si strusciò sul corpo dell'altro. Sentiva il freddo delle manette dell'altro sulla pelle, mentre le mani di Laguna gli carezzavano i fianchi.  
-... mi spiace... - mormorò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
-Di cosa?- replicò quello, ma non lo lasciò finire, continuando a baciarlo. Weisz sentì la mano posarsi sulla natica e sussultò di sorpresa (una piacevole sorpresa?).  
Laguna sorrise, era paziente.  
Accarezzò con due dita l'erezione di Weisz.  
-Arsenal sta iniziando a venir fuori?- ghignò.  
Paziente, ma stronzetto.  
Un po' come lui.  
-Visto che ti ostini a chiamare il mio Arsenal, io chiamerò il tuo Lover. O Lovely.- sogghignò.  
-Fermati qui o mi si carieranno i denti.-  
Però anche Laguna era duro...  
Il bivio.  
-Stai ancora pensando alla tua eterosessualità?-  
-No!-  
E per dimostrarglielo, Weisz si strinse a lui con più foga... forse troppa, perché caddero in acqua e ci misero un bel po' a districarsi. E intanto i loro corpi si strusciavano, si incontravano e scontravano. I due riemersero doloranti e col fiatone.  
-Ahiahiahi.- Weisz si massaggiò la testa spettinandosi i capelli gocciolanti. Sotto di lui, Laguna rimase nuovamente incantato a guardare la sua figura, circondata dalle stelle dello spazio. Ora che le aveva alle spalle, anche Weisz restava in ombra. Un lato oscuro come il suo, insomma. Lo rincuorò vederlo così, anche se era solo un'immagine, un pensiero. Sembrava una risposta dall'alto. Un sì per un vero futuro, finalmente.  
Si raddrizzò lentamente e posò il pollice sulle labbra del biondo, prima di sporgersi e baciargliele.  
Weisz chiuse gli occhi, gli piaceva quel gesto, così delicato e intimo, e si lasciò andare ad un lungo, lunghissimo bacio. La mano dello Spirito dell'Acqua s'insinuò fra loro ad afferrare le erezioni di entrambi. Si accomodò meglio e prese a massaggiare entrambi, dapprima con lentezza, per saggiare il territorio.  
Si rammaricò di non poter usare il suo Ether, quante cose avrebbe potuto fare...  
Continuò a muovere la mano donando ad entrambi intense scariche di piacere. Piano, veloce, rapido... ad ogni mossa, ad ogni gioco di polso l'aria si riempiva di gemiti a due voci. Weisz chinò il capo sulla sua spalla, ma non accettò di essere l'unico travolto dal piacere e iniziò a toccarlo a sua volta, ad esplorare il suo corpo. Gli carezzò il sesso e, Laguna lasciò che fosse lui ad occuparsi della sua virilità. Nonostante fosse alla sua prima esperienza, il biondo se la cavò bene. All'iniziò imitò i movimenti di Laguna, il che lo fece sorridere.  
Un senso di dolcezza lo pervase e ormai non capitava più da molto tempo. Lui era (era, appunto) uno degli Element 4 di Drakken Joe, un sentimento del genere era proibito nel suo ambiente. Provare buoni sentimenti verso qualcuno era addirittura folle, oltre che pericoloso. Fie e Daichi non facevano che infastidirlo al riguardo, perché lui era compassionevole. Ma quello era l'unico lato di sé che non aveva voluto cambiare a tutti i costi.  
Aveva ucciso, ma con rapidità.  
La tortura lo disgustava, l'umiliazione pure.  
Finire in fretta, non far soffrire il nemico più del dovuto.  
In effetti, Weisz Steiner gli aveva preso più tempo del solito e la sua faccia da schiaffi lo aveva portato pure a dargli una stilettata sul piede nudo.  
-Che c'è?- domandò quello, perché inconsciamente lo Spirito dell'Acqua aveva rallentato il ritmo.  
-Niente, niente. Solo... ora si fa sul serio, sei pronto, Weisz?-  
Il biondo annuì.  
Laguna allora si alzò e tenendolo per mano lo portò a bordo piscina.  
-Che fai?- protestò quello dolorosamente in tirò, mentre l'altro frugava nel cestino che Sister aveva lasciato lì per il biondo.  
-Che fai, frughi nella mia roba?-  
-Certe cose non si fanno senza la dovuta preparazione. In genere ci avrei pensato col mio Ether ma... -  
Già... l'Ether.  
Era odioso come, nonostante il tempo fosse cambiato, la storia fosse la stessa: qualcuno finiva prigioniero e impossibilitato ad usare l'Ether.  
Letteralmente con le mani legate...  
Weisz strinse i pugni.  
Allungò la mano e fu per sfiorare il bracciale sul polso dell'altro, ma quello si voltò, mostrando la confezione di gel.  
-Ah, eccolo. Sapevo di averlo visto da qualche parte.-  
-E' il gel per massaggi di Witch... aspetta... - Weisz glielo strappò di mano per guardare meglio -Per massaggi esterni ed interni??-  
-Molto pratico. E ha anche un buon profumo.- rispose quello facendolo distendere a bordo vasca.  
-Non è questo il punto! Non trovi che sia inquietante che quella pazza di Sister lo abbia lasciato qui? E che sei? La commessa di un negozio di detersivi? E poi chi ha detto che devo prenderlo io?-  
Laguna alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo zittì con un bacio così intenso da togliergli letteralmente il fiato. Quella lingua... con quella lingua ci sapeva fare in un modo che Weisz non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.  
-Ti sei calmato adesso?-  
-Maledizione... muoviti prima che cambi idea... -  
Rimase in silenzio mentre l'altro si metteva fra le sue gambe e gli versava il gel fra le natiche. Laguna iniziò a prepararlo con un dito, mentre con l'altra mano gli massaggiava l'erezione per distrarlo dall'intrusione.  
Weisz era di nuovo teso come una corda di violino, ma la mano dell'altro gli stava dando così piacere, che i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e iniziò presto a sentire piacere non solo dall'erezione. Il dito affondava in lui sempre con più facilità e presto a quello se ne aggiunse un altro. Afferrò a sua volta il gel e lo versò sull'erezione dell'altro, che sembrava così dura e implorante di attenzioni. Il fresco improvviso fece gemere sonoramente Laguna.  
-Oh, quindi anche Lovely ha un punto debole!- sogghignò Weisz, bastardello.  
-Non si chiamAH!-  
Weisz riprese da dove aveva lasciato prima, masturbandolo e lubrificandolo. Si sforzò di restare concentrato sul viso imperlato di sudore di Laguna. Come immaginava, stava trattenendosi per tutto quel tempo, ma anche lui era al limite e le sue guance imporporate dal piacere, le sue labbra schiuse e ansimanti, gli fecero perdere la testa.  
-Credo di essere pronto abbastanza.- gli disse Weisz aggrappandosi a lui.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua non se lo fece ripetere.  
Entrò in lui tutto in un colpo ed iniziò a muoversi fra le sue gambe.  
Weisz inarcò la schiena. Seppure all'iniziò provò davvero fastidio per l'intrusione, il sesso di Laguna colpì subito la sua prostata, mandandogli una forte scarica di piacere che gli fece sentire le gambe come gelatina. L'Acqua continuò a danzare in lui e su di lui. I suoi orecchini e il ciondolo che portava sempre al collo tintinnavano nel buio, brillando di tanto in tanto. Weisz lo baciò di nuovo, ma più l'altro continuava, più non riusciva a reggere al piacere e si ritrovò a gemere sconnessamente e a cercare un appiglio. Sentì la mano di lui prendere la sua e la strinse forte. Le sue labbra... più le guardava, più pensava fossero belle. Più lo guardava più sentiva il corpo ribollire e più l'altro si muoveva in lui, più prendeva fuoco.  
Gemette all'ennesimo affondo. E gemette ancora. Laguna si muoveva guidato dai suoi gemiti, dalle sue espressioni. Era bravo in questo...  
Era come nel gioco che si faceva da bambini.  
Acqua, fuochino, fuoco.  
-Ah!-  
Un sonoro gemito da entrambi.  
Weisz si strinse ancora con più foga a lui mentre spingeva in preda all'estasi.  
Fuoco... fuoco... acqua...  
Acquazzone?  
Ormai Laguna aveva perso la sua compostezza.  
Non doveva più controllarsi, non doveva più fingere.  
Sapeva di essere già libero, perciò ogni spinta, ogni bacio, ogni tocco, fu per lui nuovo, incontrollato e stupendo. E i gemiti d Weisz nelle orecchie... li accompagnò con i suoi fino alla fine.  
Finché non vennero alla luce delle stelle.  
  
  
La navigazione nel Sakura Cosmos procedeva tranquilla. Petali di ciliegio siderale scivolavano lungo le vetrate, luminosi, come pioggia delicata.  
In piedi nella vasca, stretto a Weisz, Laguna alzò la mano al cielo.  
Poteva quasi toccarli...  
Una lacrima lo tradì, mentre l'altra mano cercava il ciondolo. Si fermò a mezz'aria, sorpreso di quel suo comportamento così fuori controllo e fece per fuggire dall'altro, ma quello lo trattenne, abbracciandolo.  
-E' bellissimo.- gli disse, per poi sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio che gli fece piangere tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto sulla Belial Gore.  
Per tutti quegli anni...  
  
  
Il buio e il silenzio avvolgevano la stanza di Weisz. Un tepore confortevole fra le lenzuola, due corpi abbracciati.  
 _"Se vuoi... potrai vederlo tutte le volte che vorrai... con noi... con me... ti farò toccare il cielo con un dito."_  
Laguna scoppiò a ridere, di una risata cristallina assolutamente divertita e grata. Ma molto molto divertita, forse anche troppo.  
Weisz si rigirò nel letto tirando via le lenzuola, imbarazzatissimo.  
-Smettila, o te ne vai in camera tua!- protestò.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi.  
-E' colpa tua!- ridacchiò ancora abbracciandolo da dietro -Tu mi hai fatto piangere e ora rido... assumiti le tue responsabilità e vedi di non scordarti la promessa, Arsenal.-  
Weisz annuì e si voltò per accarezzargli il volto.  
-Un eroe della giustizia mantiene sempre le sue promesse.-  
Laguna arrossì.  
-E non ridacchiare!- protestò di nuovo Weisz tirandogli uno schiaffetto mentre lui aveva un nuovo attacco di ridarella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
